Stuck in the middle
by LittleTxCo
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are out for a new hunt, which seems really simple at first glance, but won't happen as planned. They will even meet someone...unexpected, who will help them achieve what they have started. (excuse me, I'm a crap for summaries!). Rated T for security.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I'm really happy to present you my first multi-chapter story, involving Sam and Dean AAAAAAND...an OC (!) you'll discover through the chapters. As said before, I'm not a native english so excuse my language/grammar errors! I've already written some following chapters, but I won't publish them too rapidly (suspense!).**

 **I'm waiting for your reviews to help me writting, or just to let me know what you think about this story! Thanks again for supporting me, it REALLY helps me.**

 **Disclaimer: the characters are not mine (except for the OC ;) ) and I regret it, they are Eric Kripke's and Supernatural's.**

Stuck in the middle (Part 1)

A wooden-floored room, old and dusty. A counter and several tables covered with yellowing sheets are the only furniture visible here, except for two chairs. On these chairs are tied up two men. A freaking laugh...a light flash...

Sam woke up all of a sudden. He seated and scrubbed his sweating face with his hands, before looking at his surroundings. Everything was dark, only lightened by a pale moon shining through the half-closed curtains. He could see the small kitchen where days-old remains slowly started to rot, the wooden table with his laptop, several guns and bullets reflecting the coming light. He turned his head to the twin bed where his brother was sleeping on his belly, as always, head hard pressed into his pillow. Sam hated having to wake him up, but he really needed it.

"Dean! Dean! Wake up please...I've had another vision...

\- What?! Ya bringin' me some more beer and pie?

\- Er...no. Dean, I said I had a vision.

\- 'kay Sammy thanks. Now sleep."

Dean turned on the other side and got back to sleep. With an exasperated sigh, Sam stood up and shook his brother until he woke up again. Dean was furious, but not as angry as Sam. The brothers sat on their respective beds, facing each other.

"Okay Dean now you're listening to me! I'm sorry but THAT IS IMPORTANT!

\- Well...sorry Sammy. What did ya see?

\- That was a...rusty dusty room, like a hotel saloon. There was also a maddening laugh...and these two men tied up to two chairs.

\- Who? Have ya seen their face?

\- Er...no, but I'm pretty sure that's us.

\- Only pretty sure?

\- Well, really pretty sure! Seriously Dean. We have to find out if that place has any link with our poltergeist case.

\- 'kay. I say, let's take a shower and find somethin' to eat, 'nd then, back to work!

\- Great!"

When Dean left the bathroom, Sam had already dug out some interesting facts, and printed several maps and newspapers articles. Dean took a chair and sat next to his brother.

"Well Sammy! What've ya got?

\- The place I saw in my vision is the saloon of a place called "Maple Syrup Hotel".

\- Canadian?

\- Yes, well, in fact the first owner was. And he was said to be a little...crazy.

\- What's yer point? The guy was nuts! And then?!

\- I haven't finished yet. This old fellow's wife was found slaughtered. Slayed actually. A local legend says she was cheating on him and that he did it on a night he caught her in bed with her lover.

\- Interestin'... So ya think it's this jealous guy's ghost that is still hauntin' the place?

\- Yep.

\- 'kay so that's an easy peasy hunt eh?! Find the body, salt 'n' burn it, 'nd then back to bigger game!

\- I think I know where the body is. You know that room I saw in my vision? I've read that this part of the hotel was built more recently than the rest. And I bet it was built over an old private cemetary!"

The Winchesters left the room a couple of minutes after. They had prepared for this routine hunt finding shovels, salt and a can of petrol they had packed into Baby's chest. They then climbed in the car and started driving to the haunted hotel. It wasn't exactly sunrise, so the city was still quiet and few cars were driving along them. They found a carpark in front of the hotel. It seemed to be abundoned, and several plastic bags or soda cans were rolling to the wind, left there by uncaring teens or tramps. The brothers took their bags and switched on their flashlights after breaking through a locked door. They both coughed hard.

"Dusty eh?! said Dean;

\- Yeah... anyway the saloon is just there, after the door to our right.

\- Be careful Sammy, the ghost won't let us burn his body that easy. Watch out for any move or any trick."

The entered with real caution in the room, waiting for the ghost to show up. But nothing moved. There were two chairs there, so Dean sat in one and said to Sam:

"Where is the grave now? It could be anywhere under our feet. And as we can see, this room is not exactly what we could call tiny!

\- Let me think about it for two seconds... Gimme that map would you? Yes, that's it!

\- So?

\- Look, this is the couple's room, where the wife is supposed to have been killed. Logically, the husband's grave should be right in front of it, like in a watching position. That would be...right there, near the counter! Let's break that floor and dig.

\- Er...should I remind ya that I did it last time? So that's yer turn now!"

Sam looked at his brother with his bitch face, and said "Jerk". Dean opened a bottle of beer he had taken out of his coat pocket and answered saying "Bitch. Dig!"

Sam had only finished digging the hard ground, after he had broken the wooden floor, when he looked at his brother and shouted:

"Behind you! Watch out!"

But the ghost knocked Dean out with the bottle he had put down next to the chair. Sam didn't even have time to protect himself that the ghost had already knocked him out too with a shovel.

When the brothers woke up, they were tightly tied up to their chairs, so tightly they couldn't move their arms or legs.

"Well... What's next? The freakin' laugh?

\- Dean...I'm sorry, that's my fault, I should've been ready for it!

\- Never mind Sammy, now-"

Dean was cut short by the laugh, the kind of laughs you only find in horror movies or haunted mansions.

"Kinda bad situation to get out of...wasn't that easy eh?!

\- I have no idea how we'll escape from this.

\- Did ya see him?

\- Yes. He's hideous, covered in blood and having a mad grin.

\- Be ready Sammy. He might show up any minute now!"

The laugh stopped as abruptly as it had started. They heard footsteps coming nearer, the sound of a lock being played with, then nothing. Both of them were tense and waiting for what was coming.

Suddenly, the door was shattered to pieces, and someone entered the room.

A beautiful woman in her mid-twenties stood in front of them. Small and skiny, she was wearing a red tank top, slim black jeans, black army boots. She held a green coat in one hand and a gun in the other.

Dean whistled and said:

"That wasn't the exact kinda help I was waitin' for, but I'll take it! Moreover if it comes from such a lovely woman!"

The woman moved so fast they were hardly able to see her moving. She bent over Dean, her face only inches from his, and looked him right in his green eyes. She had amazing piercing blue eyes, nearly electric blue, fitting her perfectly oval face surrounded by a dark-ginger hair. Now she was nearer, they could see the huge amount of freckles covering her face, arms, chest, leaving the rest to imagination. She said in a low voice:

"I wouldn't say that again if I were you. I'm not "that" kind of girl.

\- Easy Miss! So...not that kind of gurl uh? Too bad."

Dean grinned when she turned back and walked to the door. Sammy answered lifting his eyes to heavens. Inspecting the place where the door used to be, the woman said:

"Well...it seems like we won't be able to keep that ghost perfectly away. But no problem, I still handle the situation."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is...the second chapter of my story "Stuck in the middle" ! I wrote it long (well, not sooo long but in the same time as chp 1 ;) ) ago and was so excited for you to discover it. Hope you'll like it! (as always, I'm just borrowing the great Kripke's characters)**

 **Please review, it helps me stay fuel...and if you get any idea or have any wish about the following chapters, just tell me! I'll be happy to offer it to you!**

 **Enjoy :)  
**

Stuck in the middle (Chapter 2)

The woman turned around and smiled. 

"By the way, I'm Teresa. A friend of Bobby's. Nice to meet you!

\- Hi Teresa, said Dean, I'm-

\- ...Dean Wichester and this is your little brother Sam. I know." 

She smiled again 

"Teresa, you seem to know lots about us. Why didn't Bobby tell us about you?

\- Well Sam, I'm not exactly the kind of person you want to hear about, or mess up with. That's all.

\- Okay?! Er...what about delivering us now?

\- Woops! I almost forgot it. But sorry princess! I think there's a damn corpse to burn first. That's what you fellows came for, nah?

\- Yup. Business first, as we say." 

Teresa knelt down, then started salting the body and covering it with petrol. 

"Hey Sammy! I think I gonna like her! What about ya?

\- 'Heard that Dean.

\- Da ya have super ears or somethin' ? No, 'cause ya know I just whispered it!

\- Just...ears I suppose.

\- I looove sarcasm!

\- Oh you do? How is it that I'm not surprised?" 

Teresa took a match and lit it. She watched the flame become stronger and stronger, then she threw it to the body, which started to burn instantly. At this moment, the three of them heard the horrible laugh again, but this time mixed with fear. When it cut out, they understood that it was over : the ghost was gone. Teresa stood up and pulled out a long and sharp silver knife. A real hunting knife, which she used to deliver the brothers. They stood up one after the other, scrubbing their wrists and legs. Without talking, they left the hotel and arrived in the car park. Next to their Impala was parked a tiny old and light blue Mini Austin. Dean laughed: 

"Seriously?! Is that yer car?!

\- Yes sir. Any problem with it?

\- No! Just...nothin'. Forget it. Well, we'll head back to our motel. What about ya?

\- I took a room next to yours. See you there!" 

Still laughing, Dean climbed into the car with Sam, as she started the engine of her own vehicle. Suddenly serious, the Winchesters were talking fast and planning while heading to the motel. 

" 'kay Sam, here's what ye'll do...I'll stay with her 'nd ye'll phone Bobby. We need more informations about that weird gurl.

\- Fine. Just...be careful okay?

\- Don't worry Sammy! I've a little surprise for her..." 

They arrived at the motel. Sam pretended having something to do and thus left Teresa and Dean alone. She told the eldest of the Winchesters she had to pick something in her own room and that she will meet him soon. When Teresa intended enter into the boys' room, she was blocked by something. She put her head next to the small gap she had created. 

"Dean could you take out the security chain please? I can't come in.

\- Just push a bit harder. This door's a little old 'nd rusty 'round the hinges." 

Teresa had barely opened the door when a bucket of water falled on her from the door top. She started steaming. 

"Crap! Dean help me!

\- Nah sorry my evil babe. You're steaming and that means only one thing : you're a demon. I won't let ya go.

\- You're happy uh? Now come help me! I'll explain everything I swear!

\- And you're furious. The only thing that bothers me is that ya didn't feel tortured by this holy water." 

Dean tied her to a chair and proudly sat in front of her, drinking a beer. 

"Same motel, arrivin' at the best moment in order to save us...too good to be true!" said Dean. 

He wanted to wait for Sam before starting asking questions. The woman was looking at him angrily, but that only made Dean laugh more. All of a sudden, Sam pushed the door open : he seemed worried and was half-running. He went to Teresa and tried untying her, but before he could even start, Dean pushed him out of the way. 

"Wait dude! What are ya doin' ?! It's a stupid demon! I've seen it!

\- Dean, we totally messed up things! I've called Bobby...and it's absolutely not what we thought. Let her go, she'll explain better by herself.

\- Sam...are ya really SURE about it?

\- Yes! Trust me on it bro!

\- Well...if that's what ya believe...I'll follow ya on that, but ye'd better be right!" 

Sam gently untied Teresa and helped her get up. She felt so small next to him; she was more than two feet smaller, so she had to raise her head really high to look at him in the eyes. 

"Thank you Sam. I'll remember that.

\- You're welcome Teresa. So...explain us.

\- Everythin' .

\- Everything?

\- Yup.

\- Well... I think we'd better sit on these chairs one more time. It's a bit...long and strange.

\- I've already heard part of it thanks to Bobby. But I prefer having your version." 

The three young people sat on the chairs, around the wooden table. Sam put his arms on the table and stared at Teresa, while Dean kept on drinking his beer. 

"Well...first of all I have to say that you really impressed me. Both of you. You're exactly like I was told, professionnal hunters. Calling Bobby to get informations about me, and check if what I said was true, the bucket of holy water... Waw. You don't let anything aside are you? Now about me, which I guess is the part you're waiting for. The reason why I only partly reacted to holy water is that...I'm only...half-demon. Therefore I'm sensitive to holy water, but it don't hurt me! Yes I know Dean, but easy was about the steaming part. Well...if previously I also said that the ghost wouldn't come back soon, it's because I repelled it. With my angelic super powers. And it also allows me to improve all of my human senses such as my hearing. So... to answer your question, I'm half angel - half demon!

\- Bobby told me you only had the advantages of each one. That's great!

\- Yup. That's kind of him to say that...but since I have a body and live as a human, I bet I have several flaws! As anyone! Old Bobby knows me well, he raised me all these years. He found me when I was only a baby. Thinks that I was rejected by both angels and demons. I left him several years ago to try and hunt the same creatures as you, using my "superpowers".

\- But...but...that's weird! 'nd how old are ya? An angel's age or a demon's age?

\- You're quite rude Dean you know that?! Didn't your Mum told you that was impolite to ask for a lady's age? Anyway, I am 24.

\- Kiddo eh?!

\- Nope. I am only one year younger than Sam! And I hope that it's not because I'm small...oh. I see. That is.

\- Small is beautiful you know?

\- Thanks Sam. But I'm not weak. I'm dangerous.

\- Sure ya are!

\- However...I'm really tired, I had to drive the whole night, I think I'm going to take a nap. See you later!

\- See you Teresa. Thank you for opening up to us!

\- 'later tigress, or should I call ya Evangeline? Understand the joke?

\- Haha Dean. Very funny." 

Teresa left and closed the door behind her, Sam's eyes riveted on her. Dean got up to put his empty bottle inside the sink, then threw himself onto his bed, looking at his brother and grinning. 

"I think she doesn't really like me.

\- Well I'm not surprised Dean! Have you seen how you treated her? That's a woman! Women have to be treated better than that!

\- Sammy, ya in love with her or what?

\- Of course I'm not! But I was only saying...

\- 'nd ya think I'll believe ya... anyway I'm eager to see her in action!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hullo there! So here's my third chapter for Stuck in the middle, and it may seem (well in fact it is!) a bit fluffy. Hope you'll enjoy it and...don't forget to review, it always makes me happy to see some (the author's reward ;) ) and it helps me stay fueled.**

 **By the way, I wanted to say thanks to _aliaatalaat21_ , my one and only follower for the moment! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters *sigh* but the OC of Teresa is mine!**

 **The action is set several weeks after the boys met Teresa, they are actually on a Shapeshifter hunt.**

Stuck in the middle (Part 3)

Sam left the sewer. He was covered in garbage, smelled like toilets, and felt really exhausted by his crazy race to reach the Shapeshifter. He had hunted him through miles but couldn't find him. He told himself that one was really well trained : each single time Sam thought he was about to grab him, he vanished into thin air all of a sudden. But he wasn't that worried. He had eventually found the place the Shapeshifter lived! So that meant they could trap him at any moment. That was the point Sam decided to come back, because he felt he had seen enough.

He headed to the crossroads they had elected as their meeting point, and rested on the Impala's side, waiting for Dean and Teresa to show up. The pair arrived a few minutes later, not fighting or shouting, but staying silent and having hard gazes, like pouting children, which was maybe worse.

From the beginning, Sam knew it was a bad idea to let them go together. But since it was Dean who suggested that configuration, he accepted it, innocently thinking everything would be fine between those two, for once. They had barely arrived when Teresa reached her car, climbed in it and slammed the door so violently the whole Mini shook. She started the engine and left. Dean did the same thing on his side, and Sam sighed before opening the passenger door and climbing in. Dean's jaw stayed clenched the whole road along to the motel, his fists whitening around the wheel. His brother knew it was better not to ask anything in these moments.

How could they even fight about interviewing people or witnesses, where the Shapeshifter hit? That was something Sam still didn't understand.

When they arrived at the motel they were booked in, Dean entered their room, threw his bag onto his bed, and left the room, slamming the door really hard. He surely headed to the bar. Dean would calm down soon, because he would drown his anger in alcohol. As always. That meant he would only show up on the morning... Sam stood alone in the middle of the room, disappointed, not exactly sure about what to do. He clenched his fists and left the room too.

He walked to Teresa's door and raised his hand, ready to knock, but he paused. It didn't sound that good and idea, all of a sudden. "Come on, Sam, you're a big boy now! It's not the moment to be shy!". He resolutely knocked on the door. No sound. Knocked again. Still nothing. Sam talked, his head next to the wooden panel:

"Hey Teresa, it's Sam. I know you must be really angry, but...I thought you maybe needed to talk to...someone."

No answer. The young man opened the door gently, but there were still no sounds.

"Teresa...I'm walking in."

But the only thing he saw was the half-opened bay window, its curtain slowly moving to a breeze coming from outside. Sam walked inside the room and stepped out of the window. Somehow he knew she was there. He looked at the outside: Teresa was leaning onto a cattle fence, head raised to the sky.

He quietly walked to her side and leant too on the fence; Sam knew she had heard him. He stayed still for a minute or so, then took a glance at Teresa : her cheeks were covered in tears. She started talking.

"That's so hard Sam... to act strong and sarcastic, and even to play happiness, when inside you're falling to pieces. To be that "perfect super-woman" everybody wants you to be. Well, I'm not! I feel more like...a monster! Yeah, a monster. I understand your brother. I understand why he hates me so much sometimes...I hate myself so much. It's hard to know nothing about my origins, to have all these questions that'll stay unanswered, but I think the hardest of all is to know I'd be hunted or misunderstood by my fellows if they realised my...different nature. Bobby was really kind, a loving father, but that won't help me solve the riddle of why I've been abundoned as a baby. That's real pain you know! But yes, I forgot. You know part of that feeling. Moreover, I'm ugly: my red hair, all these fucking freckles covering my whole body, they all make me look closer to evil! I really am a monster Sam... You surely don't know how that feels, to be...stuck in the middle...between the angel and the demon, between this human life I could have if I wanted to and my current hunter life, between this frail small body and my great powers. I'm dangerous!"

Sam stayed quiet for a few seconds. He then surprised himself by taking Teresa by the shoulders and hugging her. She more surprisingly winded herself harder in his embrace, her arms curled around him, her hands grabbing his shirt, her head pushed against him. She was sobbing in his arms, like a little girl that wanted to be conforted, letting the tears flow and go, letting the tough armor down.

"Listen to me, Teresa. You're not a monster. And you'll never be. I swear. As you said one day, everybody gots flaws. We have to know them and learn how to cope with them on a daily basis... About Dean, he sometimes says really stupid things you know? Moreover when things don't go as planned. And you're the unpredictible kind! Well... I still don't understand why you two hate each other that much; you're not as alike as you think! He may act stupid, but I'm sure that deep down he knows he likes you. And knows you're not that freak girl he wants to see."

He was now gently cuddling her hair with his hands. He rested his head onto hers.

"And Teresa...the most important thing you've got to know tonight is...well.."

Sam was now flushing. He was really happy that it was night and that she wasn't able to see his face now. He sighed internally.

"...Is that you're beautiful... I love your hair, I love your freckles. I love your height. I love...I love you."

He said it! Sam couldn't believe that. Now she would run away from him, and he wouldn't be able to look at her straight in the eyes anymore if she laughed at him. He bit his lip.

Teresa raised her head and looked at him. She still had tears on her cheeks, but she had a small smile coming on her lips.

"That's the kindest thing I've ever heard, Sam. Nobody said all of this to me before."

She got on her tiptoes and kissed Sam's left cheek. Then she walked away.

The young man stayed still for a few seconds, then raised his hand to his cheek, not believing what he witnessed. He felt like in a dream. Sam went back to his room, happy like he never had been before.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really happy to present to you my fourth chapter for "Stuck in the middle" ! I tried making as best as I could... so please review to tell me what you think/thought about it!**

 **By the way... some people that I won't name here, they'll recognize themselves ;) made a few critics about this story, so I felt it was necessary to point several things you may have not noticed or understood:  
\- Dean may seem a bit stupid and feel like an a**hole, but that was never my intention. I just wanted to show him as I see him, tough but sarcastic and playful (he likes joking!)  
\- Is Teresa too perfect? (is the name "Mary-Sue" also existing in english?) well, I wanted to show you she seems powerful at first glance, but she in fact is very...fragile and ready to fall to pieces. On my last chapter she was about to let everything down and really fall to pieces, I wanted you to understand that having great huge powers doesn't make you reckless. Maybe it was too much "fluffy" for you, but, eh, Sam is a chick sometimes?! ;)**

 **So that was to apologize for any misunderstanding on my story...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the coming characters, except for the OC of Teresa.**

Stuck in the middle (Part 5)

Sam entered his room, and was surprised to see Dean here too: he didn't expect him to come back that early, since he used to only show up on the morning after these crazy nights, when he was so angry he spent his time drinking and drinking and drinking. Of course that happened rarely : most of the time the oldest Winchester kept his feelings hidden and stayed relatively calm, but sometime, someday, they had to get out.

Dean was doing some research, papers spread all around him, Sam's laptop opened on his lap, frowning upon something written in their father's old leather book.

Now, though Sam was at peace only seconds ago, anger flooded fast inside him. He walked straight to the couch Dean was sitting in, crossed his arms across his chest in an attempt not to throw his fists to Dean's face, and yelled at his brother:

"Why are you so mean to Teresa? She didn't do anything to you! You've absolutely no right to act like you did. She has feelings too...and she's really hurt!"

After the first shock of seeing his brother usually so quiet and peaceful burst with anger, Dean quickly recovered and stood up to face his little brother. He started shouting too:

"Ya really want to know, Sam?! Well, that seems pretty obvious to me! She's a freak, 'nd God knows that ya only love freaks. She's goin' to hurt ya. And I don't want to make the same mistake again: Madison, Ruby... Enough for both of us! As ye're my brother I don't want us to be separated once more. We're a family.

\- Dean, you know you're the one who told me someday to follow my instinct. That's what I'm doing right now!

\- Sorry Sammy -

\- That's Sam.

\- Ok 'Sam'. I think ye're fooled. Somehow. That yer instincts, or judgement, trick ya.

\- No Dean. You don't understand. That's completely different this time with Teresa, I promise.

\- I heard that before...

\- It FEELS different! I know it is. Look, I'm not hooked on blood or dependent or...something. It's a normal relationship.

\- Sure, Sam? Ye'd better be right.

\- Yeah..."

An akward silence rose. They were both scratching the back of their heads, a family habit, not looking at each other. Sam raised his head, slightly grinning, and started again:

"Sorry Dean if I scared you. I know you just want the best for me...but I've grown up! I'm your little brother, but not a kiddo anymore; and being your little borther doesn't mean I can't think for myself. You have to understand that.

\- Right Sammy. I should have realised it earlier. I may be a little overprotective. Sometimes!

\- Yay. Come here."

Sam moved closer to his brother, his arms stretched to him. Dean stopped him with one hand, and turned his head to the other side, not looking at his brother.

"No chick flick moments, Sam. C'mon!

\- Dean...you LOVE chick flicks!

\- Yeah. You're right. I do. Come here."

Dean grabbed his brother's shoulders and they hugged. Dean whispered:

"I don't want to lose you once more, Sammy."

They split, and Sam ran a hand through his long hair, something he always did when he was nervous or wanted to calm down.

"Well...what about planning for the Shapeshifter hunt now? I've mapped the whole sewer this afternoon and -

\- Hem...Sam?

\- Yes ?

\- Remember me... what time is it?

\- ...I forgot...sorry..."

Sam opened his eyes in his watery puppy way and cocked his head to the side, which made his brother laugh frankly and pat him on the shoulder.

The fighting business was behind them, and that really relieved Dean, who never enjoyed being mad at his brother. He always felt guilty afterwards, as it remembered him of his father treating Sam as crap, yelling at him and not even daring to understand him.

"Just laughin' Sammy! But I'm still thinkin' some rest before doin' anythin' would be better. We'll have plenty of time to plan everythin' tomorrow.

\- Sure!"

Sam turned on his heels and headed to the bathroom to get a shower he really needed after all the sewer thing.

Dean got back to the couch, tidying it of all the things he had been using until now, while his brother washed. When Sam left the bathroom, he grabbed a navy blue tee-shirt in his duffle bag and took his turn to wash.

Sam had turned the lights off and was already sleeping when he came out of the room, so he paid attention not to make too much shoved himself in the blanket on his own twin bed, but he couldn't manage to sleep even though he was exhausted.

So he started thinking again about his argument with Sam. He knew that everything his brother had said to him was right. Eventually, he realised he would have to say sorry to Teresa the next morning. No way she was mean. That he knew for sure. But...well, no. He should let his guard down with her, and try to REALLY pay attention and to know her a bit more. Not let his prejudices take over. He should trust Sam more into her being someone good. Maybe...maybe this girl also reminded him of someone else. Someone he should have treated better.

Suddenly, he opened his sleepy eyes wide at a thought that had just striked him. He should call Cas. Not to hurt her or anything, just to check if everything was right, and maybe to discover more about her nature. The angel would surely know what Teresa was and could maybe lighten them. Yes, he told himself, he would do that. Not now, maybe not tomorrow, but soon. Smiling, he turned on the other side of the bed and slowly started sleeping.

 **AN: Did you like this bro fight? Am I getting any better at picturing Sam and Dean? And sorry for that shorter chapter but I am pretty busy!**

 **Please review... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ola todos! Well, what a beginning (I'm not even spanish!)! I hope you'll like this chapter as much as I do; I also hope that all those who begged me to update sooner (today someone told me this one more time ;) ) will be satisfied. As said before, I'm really busy nowadays with loads of stuff to do, so that is to explain the length of the chapter and...maybe the fact that next chapter won't come as soon. Sorry for that.**

 **This chapter will introduce two characters that are in fact owned by two of my friends (** _Martin Allye_ **and** _Aano-chan **).**_ **They appear in a very long but sooo great story of theirs, maybe you could pick a look...but in fact this story is not even published! So consider this chapter as a kind of preview!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Supernatural character or my friends' OCs, but the OC of Teresa is mine!**

Stuck in the middle (part 5)

Dean woke up all of a sudden to the sound of light knocks at the door. Even when he was deeply sleeping, somehow his body instincts were always awake. Maybe hunting made that. He never understood, moreover when he saw his little brother was still sleeping, not disturbed at all, like tonight. Dean decided not to wake him up. Sam needed some rest, and the older Winchester knew he could handle the situation alone.

Now fully awake, Dean grabbed the gun he always kept hidden under his pillow, "like James Bond" as Sam used to say as a joke. He loaded it and clicked the security off while heading to the door, paying attention not to make a single noise.

He listened carefully through the door, head nearly resting on the wooden panel. He could hear muffled voice behind, and deduced there were at least two people out there. Maybe women by the sounds of it, but he couldn't tell exactly. The person knocking on the door started again. Dean swear mentally. Of course there was no peephole when they needed one! He bit his lip and started counting to three. He was about to swing the door wide open when -

"Dean? What's happening?"

"Crap" muttered Dean. He turned back to see Sam sitting on his bed, looking like he even forgot where he was. Dean put his right index in front of his mouth to shush him. He hoped the people outside didn't notice the noise. Now that his brother was awake, he could help him. He gestured to Sam who understood what he wanted.

Both the almost army training their dad had fulfilled on them, and years of mutual trust, have learnt the brothers to understand what each other was saying and willing, even if no word was pronounced.

Sam rubbed his sleepy eyes hastily and stood up, grabbing the demon's knife resting on the bedtable. With a nod to Dean, he hid himself as best as he could on the other side-wall, hand positioned to hit his target perfectly and muscles tightened. Dean made a count with his fingers and opened the door wide, raising his gun to the opponent in a combat position. Sam hadn't move an inch off the wall, since he was supposed to be part of the surprise effect.

A shocked look on his face, Dean slowly lowered his weapon. Sam peeped an eye to see what had taken aback his brother, and couldn't do best than open his eyes even wider than Dean. He took a step front and asked, too stunned to believe his eyes:

"Fenn? Allye? Is...is that you?

\- No, we're just the Queen of England and the Empress of the Stars. Of course we are, Sam! I expected a hi...but I'll put that rude welcome on the time."

The woman who had just talked moved and entered their room decisively, her pace like a red-carpet-star's one. About 5 feet 8, plain features, she had short dirty blonde hair, and wear a black jumper under a leather coat and a pair of worn flare jeans. She was playing with her shotgun and made it go back and forth as she walked. She stopped and turned, a smirk on her lips, eyeing the brothers top to bottom:

"By the way, nice outfits guys!"

Both men looked at each other, not sure about what to say. They blushed, grabbed their jeans and put them on hastily. Dean then coughed and answered the woman, who was one of the few privileged able to make him speechless. He smirked in his turn.

"Fenn. Nice to see ya too. And...hullo there Allye!" Said the man, waving his hand to the other woman who hadn't yet talked, and that Fena had hidden until now. She waved back and smiled a bit, coming in as well.

Smaller than Fenn, around 5 feet 2, she looked like her opposite. She had shoulder-length black hair, wear a blue and green plaid shirt with a grey zip hoodie, green cargo pants and dark red Doc's. She smiled wider looking at Sam, cocking her head to the side.

"Hey boys! 'Been a while uh?"

Sam smiled back, slightly uneasy. He noticed she had had her right ear pierced and that she seemed to have gained muscles, if that was even possible. He looked back to the older woman. Fenn had also changed somehow. Hunting had tanned her usually pale skin, and the scar on her cheek didn't show as much as when they had first met. He spoke.

"So...tell me. What are you doing here, middle of nowhere, waking people up at undue hours?

\- Business.

\- Er...Dean frowned. Could ya be more specific? Are we talkin' about...business?

\- Hunting if you prefer, answered Allye who had crossed her arms and moved nearer to Sam. We stumbled on a job nearby and called Bobby to get more information...

\- ...And he told us you were there too, already hard working on it, filled up Fena. So we figured out we could help, drove for a few hours, and here we are!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, not exactly sure about what to think about it.

Suddenly, Teresa walked in, half sleepy. They didn't hear her coming above the sounds of their talking. Both Sam and the newbies froze, but for different reasons. The women grabbed their guns and targeted the redhair, while Sam sighed heavily. "Big problems coming" was the only thought that went through his head. Dean moved in front of Teresa who couldn't figure out what was happening, his back to her. He pulled the guns low and said:

"Easy gurls, she's with us. Fenn and Allye, this is Teresa, we met her a few weeks ago. She's a real warrior, and she already saved our asses a few times! Teresa, these tough women are long-not-so-long friends we're especially close to."

While he said these words, Teresa had moved closer to the youngest Winchester, nearly leaning against his elbow. Both small women were now facing each other, each on a different side of Sam. Fena frowned, trying to understand why the Moose had turned a little pinker. Allye and Teresa were exchanging hard glares, but Dean soon moved them away from his brother before having to clean a slaughter. Moreover one beginning with a girl's fight. Though it may be fun. He talked to pacify and soothe everybody:

"Well, enough drama for tonight chicks. What about getting a little sleep? We'll have enough to cope with tomorrow, without needing one of us to fall asleep in front of the Shapeshifter! I suggest you girls go to sleep in Teresa's room, there's a double bed and a couch."

With a last glare to each other, Teresa and Allye eventually moved. Teresa was the first to leave the room, soon followed by Allye who had stopped dead after two steps, and was now staring weirdly at Sam. Fena pushed her to the door and looked at Sam in her turn, nodding her head and muttering loud enough for the Winchester to hear what she said:

"Men men men...or should I say Sam Sam Sam? What have you done..."

 **Hope you liked it: I'm waiting for reviews from you to tell me what you think about my story or thought about this chapter, or even to suggest things! Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Hope you are fine! Here the sixth chapter of my story "Stuck in the middle". I had a hard time starting to write it, due to loads of school things, uni planning, not feeling that well lately (bad enough to have zero ideas) etc etc, but ideas eventually flooded me so...** **I managed to write something! (good news...)**

 **Just wanted to let you know that real action is coming, next chapter to be precise (!!!), which I didn't even start writing... *slams her head against the wall*** **Sorry for all the delay, I promised to publish this friday or saturday but couldn't .**

 **Whatever, this chapter is more about how Allye and Teresa are going to handle each other, and about discovering these new girls (Fena and Allye) a bit more, and getting prepped for action.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either SPN's characters or the OCs of Fena and Allye, but Teresa is definitely mine!**

Stuck in the middle (part 6)

Coming inside Teresa's bedroom after they left the brothers alone, the three women stared at each other, not exactly sure about what to do or say next. Teresa was defiant and walked directly to the one and only bed here. She sat on it, crossing her arms on her chest, and said in a preventing voice:

"Sorry for you, but this one here is definitely mine and I have no intention of sharing it or lending it to one of you. Find your own place to sleep."

The other two watched her akwardly, eyes wide opened in bewilderment. "Real pain in the ass" thought Allye, ready to fight and argue, already pissed off by what happened with Sam back in the boys' room. Sensing the anger building up inside her friend, moreover seeing her fists clenching, Fena put a preventing hand onto her shoulder and answered. As Dean said before, enough drama. Normally, she would have let a salty and spicy sentence of hers exit her mouth, but she felt that somehow it wasn't the right thing to do now. Even if Teresa felt like a complete douchebag now, there was maybe another way to get things along without violence. She raised both hands and nodded.

"Okay, sure. As you want. I'll sleep on the floor and Allye will be taking the couch. We'll book in another room next night so we won't be disturbing you.

\- Sounds good enough to me. Listen, I just wanna make sure every t is crossed. I've been doing this job far before you did, I'm not used to working with other gurls. And above all I'm not some kind of painted Barbie, so don't test me complaining about your pants being covered in mud. Because I won't cry over it with you. Not my kind of business.

\- I think there had been a little...misunderstanding, said Fena, not quite getting the redhair's point, starting to get angry on her turn by her attitude. We - but Allye shouted and cut her.

\- Well bitch, come over here, and I'll prove you who is the painted whore!"

Fena sighed and crossed her arms. Allye had lost her temper. That's what the girl used to do when people doubted her skills and made fun of her. Being angry and shouting. The funniest part was seing people being afraid of that small woman who was usually friendly and optimistic. There was absolutely nothing to do about it, but wait till she had spat all her venom. But instead of only shouting, the small woman walked fast to the bed and unexpectedly grabbed Teresa by her hair. She pulled out hard enough for Teresa to show a painful grin, then grabbed her knife from her ankle and cut out a large amount of hair. She threw the ginger locks behind her shoulder and gave the tinier woman a nasty look, while putting her knife back into her boot.

"Here you are, Barbie. So who's the whoss now?! Hope you won't need that hair!"

But Teresa grabbed Allye by the waist in a fast move, taking advantage of her enjoying her small victory, and pushed her on the ground, sitting on her and pinning her to the floor. Allye had no choice than to yell louder and move her legs back and forth, trying to find a weak point. Teresa punched her once in the face, hard enough to make her moan, but not enough to hurt her long term. This was supposed to end the argument, proving Teresa's point, and calming everyone down, but it only made the newbie more angry, if that was even possible, starting to swear in french.

"Putain mais dégage! Let go of me! I swear that I'll kill you as soon as I'm back on my feet! Connasse!

\- First, apologize for my hair. And then, apologize for being an idiot! I AM the strongest. There's no denying it! And I'm not Samson : cutting my hair has no effect on me. Oh, and, by the way. Mind your language. I understand some little french; swears, mostly."

Fena thought that in any other place and time, this situation would have been really fun. "Grotesque". She might even have laughed at the scene. But for tonight that was too much. Way too much for her. "Everybody gets angry, fine, so let it be, that's my turn" muttered Fena under her breath. She walked to the two women untertwined and yelled:

"Stop it! Now! I'm really not amused of playing the fucking mother with you two jealous tiny little goblins! That's NOT what I'm supposed to do! It's three and half in the morning and I drove all the road up there and I can't even get to rest because you two are fighting for I-am-the-strongest-of-us-girls so now -

\- SHUT UP!!! Shouted the two girls together."

They looked at each other in shock, then back at Fena who was staring at them mouth and eyes wide opened.

"Balls" muttered the older woman before leaving the room, slamming the door real hard in full rage.

Teresa and Allye were frozen, not daring to move or look at the other. Maybe it had gone too far. Allye knew that Fena would forgive her, no matter what, but still. Then Teresa got up and reached a helpful hand to Allye, who pushed it away and managed to do it on her own. Eyeing the redhead when back on her two feet, she cocked her head to the side and smirked slightly:

"That's the first time I meet someone smaller than me. Cute.

\- Oh, screw you... By the way, I won't apologise. Just to let you know.

\- Me neither. That makes two of us! Now, what about fixing your hair, Little T?

\- What the - ? Never mind...Sounds like a good idea!"

Heading to the bathroom, Teresa slapped Allye's head, which she answered kicking her leg. They ended up laughing all night, talking and talking and talking, until they both fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Allye and Teresa joined the other three in the Winchester's room for breakfast and planning for the day. They were laughing and joking like best friends in the world, which made the boys and Fena, who was still a bit pissed, frown in concern. "How in the world is that even possible?! Last time I saw them it was nearly the Third World War...not even talkin' about the screams I heard!" wondered Dean. Sam welcomed the girls and acted as if nothing at all had happened during the night.

"New haircut Teresa? Suits you.

\- Yeah, Allye decided it was time for me to...refresh! She sipped her coffee. Sort of, she added, and laughed when Allye rolled her eyes. 'think she could make a good hairdresser if she wanted to!

\- Be careful, next time I won't show any pity. Not that this...thing you call hair deserve some!

\- Sooo, said Fena cutting them, first things first and reminding you there's business to do, what's the plan? 'was told there were monsters to kill.

\- I was about to explain it, answered Sam, here's what I thought we should be doing...

AN: **Well, this chapter is over but not the story, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! By the way, thanks again to** aliaatalaat21 **for being a great supporter, and to my two friends** _Martin Allye_ **and** _Aano-chan_ **for letting me borrow your characters and always giving me some good advice! :** )

 **Please review!**


End file.
